Sumimasen, little girl
by CallxmexLu
Summary: She was gone and the only thing she left was that little something upstairs. Will he be able to deal with it or will he let his self down?   Amuto-Future One-Shot!


**Well...^.^ I want it more "fluffier" but it went a little dark. Anyways I'm happy with it. Maybe some of you have already seen it on (sneek-adversiment hehe XD). Blah Blah Blah...I don't own Shugo Chara...blah...but I own little Saneko.**

**Before I forget...Can't resist to do this:**

**Shogo**: Yeiy, my first Shugo Chara next generation thingy!

**Amu**: That's great...Why the hell I am dead? *spoils around XD*

**Shogo**: O.O...Erm...I like dramas?

**Amu**: Are you serious? I wasn't even able to meet my child!

**Shogo**: *shrugs* But you had unprotectet Sex with Ikuto. That's worth it.

**Amu**: wtf...

* * *

_Suminasen, little girl_

by _xCallxmexLu_

The empty glass, the third glass of Vodka to be exactly, met the wooden door and a rain of glittering crystals floated to the floor. "You can't leave!" the young man yelled, his voice rough. "She is YOUR daughter, not mine! And above all, she is Amu's child!"

The man's midnight blue eyes grew wide when he heard his girlfriends' name. "Don't dare to say her name ever again, Utau! You always hated her!" With every word Ikuto's words grew louder, filled with more hate. If he wasn't drunk right now he sure would break out into tears, but the alcohol stunned his feelings expect from the anger.

His sister narrowed her eyes. "You can't bring her back when you drink your brain out!" she answered in a monotone voice. A contrast to Ikuto's growling and screaming. Utau's face was like a sleeping sea. No emotions, no feelings, just a flat reflection.

Her brother stumbled over to her with a new glass of Vodka holding it with his Cattail. "You know what..." he begun, "You know what? I don't need you. You, my dear sister, always hated Amu and you care damn nothing about her daughter. I don't need you…."

Their faces were only inches away and between their gazes was so much negative energy that you could almost touch it.

Utau scrutinized her brother for the last time. All her love for him was gone. There was nothing. "I see." she whispered, turned around and grabbed her coat. "Kukai is waiting for my anyways. See how you will get along with the baby by yourself. You wasn't even able to give her a name! I'm not her mother, it isn't my job to watch over her. I've done my best, but you didn't accept my help. Sayounara, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." With these words she was out of the room and walked into the ice cold night.

Ikuto murmured some unidentified words while he went back to the couch, crushing against the table.

His last words, before he drifted to a deep sleep were, "Amu you left me alone."

A soft cry shook the cat-man out of his tight sleep. His mind was now clear and his intoxication was gone. "Be quiet…." he whispered into the pillow and turned to another side. The cry turned into a heart splitting screaming. "Good! I'm coming right now!"

Ikuto rushed upstairs where the noise became louder, his anger turned back. He could feel his heart beating faster.

When he reached the reason for the crying his anger floated out of his mouth. "What do you want from me? Leave me, like your mother did! But I need Amu and not you! Why did you kill her? Aren't you supposed to love your mother?" Ikuto shouted, nearly screamed hysterically.

But the only response he got were two huge golden eyes starring back at him.

When Ikuto saw the look of the tiny baby he took one big step back. His back met the cold wall. The man closed his eyes as hard as he could to keep the tears away. With no success…

Only single tear strolled down his, now pale, skin. The last time he cried was…was there a last time?

"Amu…." Her name just a whisper. At the same time, the little something in the crib in front of him let out a shocked gasp, like it was afraid that its father would be sad.

The young man's head shot up, focusing on the moving baby. Her golden eyes starred at her father again. She didn't look afraid or angry. There was this fire in them like he had known from Amu's. "You've earned the eyes from her." Ikuto said, like nothing happened. "They look beautiful, even on you."

His daughter's expression turned into something like happy, but she was barely able to move her head, so it was maybe just in Ikuto's mind. A small smile crossed the cat-mans lips.

With one fast move he got up and walked over to his child.

For a few minutes he just stood there and watched his daughter, while she was watching him.

When a little bit of spit ran from her mouth the young father can't help but laugh. "You really look kind of kawaii when you're like this."

He reached his finger for her rosy cheeks and whipped it away. Her soft skin felt like clouds.

The little girl closed her eyes when she felt the touch of her Daddy.

Before Ikuto even could think of taking his finger away, two tiny hands grabbed it. The grab was strong and soft at the same time, causing the man to gasp.

"You are a little fighter, aren't you?" he asked surprised. As an answer the newborn closed her eyes and begun to suck on his finger.

Suddenly everything was clear. There was no doubt. This was Tsukiyomi Ikuto's daughter. His flesh and blood…

The anger in his eyes disappeared and love was shown. His expression turned soft.

Very careful he put an arm under his daughter and lifted her up, pressing her not too hard against his chest. The girl buried her head in his chest and let out a relieved sound. Without noticing he began to rock her gently.

"I'm sorry, do you forgive me? I never meant to shout at you. I love you, like your Mommy would do, but she isn't here at the moment. She's in heaven you know. But I promise you I will take care of you as good as I can, Tsukiyomi Saneko." he whispered while he buried his face into Saneko's messy purple hair.

He didn't need an answer, because he new his daughter would forgive him everything. She loved him, for no reason. She just loved him.

"Papa loves you too, Kitten."


End file.
